


Anything But (Fanart)

by amie_07



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amie_07/pseuds/amie_07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photoshop manipulation fanart for the movie "Shelter" (2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Created with Photoshop; June 15th, 2008, size: 1280 x 960
> 
> The movie was one of my all-time favorite gay romance. I was enhanted by it because it offered, well, friendship and love, with no tragic ending. The actors had chemistry -- and I loved all the surfing scenes. I was tryin to capture that here.


End file.
